


廢料第四

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: Horny Nanase Haruka, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 寫在DF九話後十話前。DT!艾爾伯特/Slut!遙，另外有隱藏真遙和宗遙。擅自設定有這————————————————————麼多。





	廢料第四

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在DF九話後十話前。  
> DT!艾爾伯特/Slut!遙，另外有隱藏真遙和宗遙。  
> 擅自設定有這————————————————————麼多。

“Dude, whassup?”

Albert的目光又一次被那个黑发男子吸引，如同前几日在赛场上一般——显然是太过明显，队友Peter忍不住询问起来了。

“Nah, just looking round⋯”

“—trying to get laid?”

Albert有些尴尬，用一个轻笑掩饰过去:” I’m 18 Okay?” 他上个月刚刚过了18岁的生日。

但，他表现得有那么明显吗？

没错，18岁，却还是处男确实让人尴尬，但是如果不亮出自己已成年的事实，或许会在这个保守的东亚国家惹出更多麻烦。

——Albert为参加世锦赛来到这片位于朝鲜半岛的土地。现下，游泳的比赛已经全数结束，整体赛程也已过半，他如果再不抓住机会，就只能拖着处男之身回美国了。那样的话，大学校队内的男孩子们一定会拿这个唱着歌来取笑他，他已经能想象出来了：“悲惨的英雄Albert, 他从未尝过男人的滋味！”

所以，没有陷入任何亲密关系的Albert急需寻找一个随机对象来为他结束噩梦境地。

Peter沉吟了:” I’ve never expected you got Asian fetish.”

“You bet.” Albert 翻了个明显的白眼。

他当然没有。他只是……不自觉地被那清冷的面庞带走心智。那男人像是什么身体光滑的海洋动物一般在水间流动，流动，不是游动——男人似乎要和水融为一体般游着自由泳。Albert和男人一起参加了100m及200m的比赛，后者显然很出色，他们在决赛赛场上相遇了，且处于Albert右手边相邻的泳道。

然而，男人没有赢得比赛，这是自然的。从16岁时第一次打破世界纪录起，Albert就清楚，自己将要成为泳坛又一颗让众人爱不释手、又妒恨不已的璀璨明星。

男人和Albert进行了礼节性的拥抱以表恭喜，他们的肩膀甚至都没有触碰到。之后，男人便潜下去，穿过他右手边的浮标，去安慰那个看起来有些懊恼的、牙齿尖利像是鲨鱼一样的选手了——显然是因为输了比赛而有些闷闷不乐。从泳帽上的国旗来看，两人应该是队友。

男人对鲨鱼牙说了句什么——是日语，Albert听不清也听不懂——后者便勉强挤出一个笑来，两人一起潜泳过来，祝贺Albert. 比起黑发男人，鲨鱼牙的英语好得多，如果不是那个t音，Albert几乎要以为他是澳大利亚人了。

那时，Albert抬头浏览了展示成绩的大屏幕，从而知道了男人的名字。

Haruka Nanase.

Albert站在领奖台上，偷偷观察Haruka. 他本以为在水中时，被身后排山倒海追赶的气势迷惑只是一时的，然而，现在两人都身体干燥、套在各自国家的队服里相对，他反而被那双远比泳池深邃的水蓝色眸子吸引了，那其中，似乎蕴藏了无限力量与生机。

他真美啊。

——正如那时一般，Albert又一次毫不吝啬地赞美，不是在内心，而是对着脸庞离自己只有两英寸的男人，直接告知本人他的美丽:” Babe, you’re gorgeous.”

两个小时前，道别了搭上列车、准备前往首尔玩上一天一夜的Peter, Albert紧张地咬着食指关节，坐在他房间的床上，左右滑动他经常浏览却从未成功约出来什么人的社交app, 祈祷能滑出那个名字。他是这么想的：如果男人也恰好使用这个app, 那便是神的恩赐，他注定和他的一见钟情对象Haruka有些更深入的交流。

事情顺利到超乎他预料。

Albert本听说日本人的保守程度不逊于韩国人，因此不抱太大期望，他甚至怀疑，看起来那样纯洁的男人会不会使用这类既可交友也可约炮的社交app. 然而，在快滑完这一区域的所有用户时，男人的名字出现了，头像是自拍——没有他本人好看，Albert这么认为。两人进行了几句简单的交谈，其间，Albert意识到，Haruka的英文水平比他在赛场上感受到的还要糟糕，但是，反正也没有可能和对方谈恋爱——一夜情需要的是身体而非言语的交流，因此，这点瑕疵不影响Albert的期待。毋宁说，这反而使他更加兴奋了，男人在床上失神地混杂了日语与英语呻吟的样子应该很美妙。之后，Albert便直接问男人有没有兴趣和自己做，男人却反问Albert:”R u top?”

——只要能和你上床，我甚至不介意用假阴茎给自己的后面开苞。

虽然这么想，Albert只简单回复了一句”Yup”.

于是，男人说他要准备一下，之后便没再回复了。Albert把他的宿舍号码发给了Haruka, 那是Peter和他的双人间，现下安全无虞，绝对能安安心心地做上一场。

等待的期间，Albert倒在床上搜索”Safe anal sex”, 他的手心开始出汗，差点把手机砸在脸上，又觉得口干舌燥，一跃起身连喝了两大杯水，这才稍稍缓解了他的紧张情绪。

男人姗姗来迟。Albert打开门时，注意到他的发梢还是潮湿的，显然是沐浴后才过来的，那么，大概也有清理过肛门及直肠吧。这个想法使Albert赫然一惊：他忘记问对方是否也是第一次了，那样的话，不仅仅是能否让双方都达到高潮的问题，而是他能否顺利插入的问题——毕竟，他是理论知识丰富而实战经验毫无的处男。

但Albert没有表现在面上，只是迎Haruka进来，交代后者先休息一会，并为男人打开了电视，他自己则要先去快速洗下身体——因为在网路上专心温习肛交知识，他甚至没想起来应该去清洁全身，这也太不尊重对方了。

男人应当是听懂了他的意思，或者，至少通过扑捉”shower”这个词、以及Albert手上抓着的浴巾，推断出了意图，慢慢点了点头。

这时，Albert意识到，Haruka表情很少。之前，两个项目上男人都输他不长不短的一小截，但面色波澜不惊，Albert以为那是男人掩饰不甘的方式，毕竟，那个鲨鱼牙就表现得十分明显，男人身居同一个赛场，多少也会有同样的感受吧——Albert进入青春期后便很少输了，已经不太记得清楚，无论如何都追赶不上对手，是怎样的痛苦。但是，现在他才明白，原来这种状态，才是男人的通常运转模式。

但是——Albert又怀疑起来，Haruka莫非是在紧张？即，同样身为处男的紧张。

他掀起水龙头，一边在温水下冲洗身体，一边胡思乱想。本以为万无一失了，结果忘记了最重要的事情吗？Albert想着Haruka那张皮肤光洁的小脸，开始上下套弄他的阴茎，那一根又粗又肥，充血后龟头便红润润地朝天竖着。

啊……万一插不进去怎么办啊！Albert烦恼地抱头。

他裹着浴巾从洗手间出来，发现男人已经脱掉了衣裤，只剩下一条白色的弹力四角裤，隐藏在阴影中，看不太清晰，但对方好像也已经勃起了。见Albert出来，男人主动迎上来。

Albert又开始紧张了，但总之还是开始啄吻男人的脸颊以及脖颈，用手掌抚摸光裸的后背。就如他在水池中感受到的那样，男人是海洋生物变来的吧，尽管所有水上运动选手都会注重除毛，但男人皮肤的光滑程度还是超乎了Albert的预料，他忍不住反复摩挲。不过，是……什么生物呢？

男人闭上了眼，显然是被他摸得很舒服，睫毛一颤一颤的。Albert不断地落下亲吻，又将手指插入男人的发间，抚摸头顶。这个动作提醒了他，男人比他矮半英尺还多。在水中时，身高的差距并不那么清晰，但在陆地上，男人就像是一只自傲的纤长水鸟，在他的抚慰之下抖动着尾羽。

Albert喃喃地吐出对男人的直白赞美之词，对方也许没有听懂，只微微张开了嘴呻吟起来。那淡色的小巧嘴唇，比男人的肌肤更有吸引力，正当Albert将他的嘴唇覆盖在那之上时——

男人睁开了眼，推开了Albert, 坚定地摇头:” Mouth, no.”

是说不可以接吻的意思吗？Albert能够理解，有些人能够接受和陌生人身体交缠，却不能接受亲吻，逻辑是很奇怪，但男人正像一只炸毛的小猫一样表达着拒意，他没必要去讨嫌。Albert投降般半举起双手:” It’s OK. No kisses.”

男人似乎终于满意，放松下来，后退着跌坐在床上，脱下了内裤，又伸手去解Albert围在腰腹上的浴巾，似乎是对于前戏失去了兴趣，只想要赶快进入主题。

这下，Albert终于可以确认了，男人不是第一次。

——之前被白色布料完整遮蔽的下腹、以及大腿根部，袒露在室内温馨的橙色灯光下，那里布满了大大小小的青紫吻痕。Albert瞇起眼，发现男人的腹股沟上还留有一个牙印，当时应当是咬破了，现在只剩下一圈深红色的痂。

这幅杰作的创造者显然很清楚竞技式泳裤的长度，巧妙地避开了任何不被包裹、会被电视台的转播镜头以及观众们的望远镜窥探到的区域。

是那个红发鲨鱼牙的家伙干的吗？对于竞技选手来说，泳裤，就像自己身体的一部分一般。

简直就像巨兽在标记自己的领地一般啊。Albert暗暗感叹，同时，一股嫉妒的酸意翻涌上来，到底是哪个幸运儿被男人这样宠溺着呢？而他自己，却连亲吻对方的机会都不被给予。

想到这里，Albert之前绅士的温柔举动变得粗暴起来，他之前可没料到，对方在有恋人的情况下还会跑出来和陌生人做爱。他抓住男人的小腿拖向床边，向上折起露出臀部。男人的肛门周围也湿漉漉的，泛着艳红色，绝对是仔细清洁过了。他伸出舌头舔过那些性爱痕迹，问:” You had fun last night, huh?”

沉浸在肉体快感中的遥戏谑地笑了，虽然从对方生疏的亲吻技巧已经猜出来大半，但果然如此：“Albert-kun是DT吧？那个，是一周前的了。”

——前往韩国前，男友像是金毛寻回犬一般，脑袋在他的下腹拱来拱去，应当是对于每次出国比赛都去找陌生男人做爱的他又爱又恨吧，于是就制造了这么一大串标记。留下那个牙印时，遥痛得蜷曲了身体，甚至怀疑男友会把他的阴茎也咬下来。

Albert没有听懂男人说什么，但既然是用日语说的，要么是什么用英语难以表达的词汇，要么就不是什么好话。正面平躺着的男人赤裸着身体，大张着双腿，明明是毫无防备，但那残留在脸上的笑容使Albert感到心惊胆战，他感觉从小到大受到的良好教育及礼节都要被这个日本人击碎了——他也终于明白，Peter口中的Asian fetish是怎么回事了，这个常常面无表情的黑发男人，露出的那一抹珍贵笑容像是什么可怕的诅咒，牵引着他前往神秘又狂乱的国度。现在，他内心的嫉妒欲更加膨胀了，使他既想要粗暴对待这个毫不知耻的男人，又想要用言语羞辱对方——然而，后一个选项大约无法成行，他不认为男人听得懂英文粗口。

于是，他像是翻煎蛋一般把男人翻了过来，草草挤了一大股润滑液塞入直肠深处，用三两根手指插松了括约肌，便裹上安全套长驱直入了。

男人却挣扎起来，一边哼叫着一边努力转过头来，去确认两人身下相连的地方。

Albert便在男人的面前炫耀一般动起腰来，嫩粉色的阴茎整条拔出又插入。这一部分是由于，他渴望展示他的那尺寸客观的性器，但主要还是因为，他的处男小弟弟一进入那又热又水的甬道，便强制他的瘦腰像马达一般动得停不下来了。

遥是在确认Albert有没有戴套子。这个毛头小子单手把他脸朝下按在床上，骑在他的大腿上使他翻不过身，却又让他挺起屁股，好露出藏在沟壑中的小洞以做扩张。动作生疏却争分夺秒，他一晃神，Albert便开始干他了，因此，他总怀疑这孩子连安全套都忘记戴。……真是的，这个别扭的姿势让他的腰开始隐隐作痛，如果知道对方是处男的话，他就是憋到回日本也不会跑来和DT做爱，今天大概不能用屁股高潮了吧。

遥偷偷叹气。明明有那么健美的腹肌的，可惜技巧太烂了。幸好，压在身上的人动得很狂野，把他插得在床单上蹭来蹭去的，被粗砺布料剐过的阴茎终于又硬了起来，遥将手伸下去开始自慰。

Albert注意到了男人手淫的样子。前戏本就不足，他又只顾着自己舒服，毫不意外。但现下，他被射精的冲动占据大脑，下腹酸酸涨涨的，暂时顾不上性伙伴了。

Albert低吼着射精了，遥感到那些粘稠液体确实掉在了安全套内，而非他的直肠里，大大松了一口气——他很担心对方做到一半会偷偷摘掉套子，上一次和山崎做时就险些被这种小技巧耍了，事后，当时在一旁观战的恋人却反过来质问遥怎么会察觉不到，使他一腔委屈无处发泄，只能万事小心。

遥开心地翻过身来，大开大合地套弄起阴茎来，射完这次他就得赶紧溜走，以免DT小朋友又缠着他做一次，他真的吃不消。但对方显然是很不喜欢看到他身体上的那些痕迹，明明刚刚经历过高潮，应当有些虚浮，却依旧大力地把遥又掀回屁股向上的体位。

遥只得侧过身来，用大腿掩饰着，继续撸动性器。

来韩国后他便没有自慰过，忍得辛苦，很快便濒临高潮了，透明的前列腺液一股股从龟头前端的裂缝涌出。视觉渐渐模糊，闪现很多亮斑，遥小声叫着男友的名字，闭上眼睛等待快感顶峰到来——

Albert挺身，就着这个姿势，又一次插入了他。

男人露出了错愕的表情，像猫一样的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，一边拼命摇着头一边用脚踢着Albert的腹部，似乎是没有预料到，精力旺盛的年轻处男可以在如此短暂的时间内再次勃起并硬到可以顺利塞入直肠。

“Shhhh—Relax, please relax, Haruka.” Albert嘴上像逗猫一般安抚着被突如其来的肏干吓到的男人，身体却毫不留情。他将男人翻正，用力顶到底，然后俯下身紧紧抱住了男人。他像抱小孩一样，把实则年长他三岁的男人、就着下身相连的姿势抱了起来。

男人有些不知所措地搂住了他的脖子，和他对视了一秒，便转过头把脸埋在了他的肩膀上。软软的头发擦过Albert的脸颊与颈部，之后便轻轻挠着他的锁骨，这使他在心理上也终于获得了快感，不再为已经拥有恋爱对象的男人闹别扭了——男人正因惊惧而像一只树熊一般攀附着他、依赖着他，看来是没怎么和男朋友玩过这个姿势，大腿紧绷绷的。这下，他也终于看不见那些恼人的吻痕了，清净得很。

男人比他想象中要重，但Albert自视年轻，又多长了那么些个子和肌肉，以这个姿势把对方干爽还是绰绰有余的。他现在清醒得很，回忆起十分钟前的抽插，结合网路性教育，知道应该向浅处顶，大概能摸黑撞到前列腺上。于是，他那托住男人臀部的双手用力，手臂也鼓起肌肉来，将树熊向上抛了些，让他深埋的阴茎滑出一截来。

男人又被他吓了一跳，手臂缠得更紧了，喘息声中夹杂了几声吸鼻子的动静，Albert觉得，男人好像被他干到哭了——也许只是吓的，但有什么区别呢？

他在靠近入口处那一圈嫩肉里乱捅一气，但男人没有什么大的反应，只是低低哀叫着。

遥知道Albert终于良心发现，开始找他的前列腺了，然而，他那处较一般男性略深一些，风月场老手都要花些功夫，何况是处男呢？那人的龟头在他肠子里搅来搅去，柱身又粗过山崎，这个姿势继续的话，他大约要被做到直肠脱垂了。

遥陷入了无尽的后悔与担忧之中，开始不断用日语请求对方，又是“请拔出来”，又是“我想在床上”，凛和郁弥辛苦灌输给他的英语被抛在脑后了，真是可怜极了。

Albert亦意识到自己玩得有些过火，然而两手都用来托住男人，实在分不出一只来拍拍脊背、摸摸脑袋，只能更加用力地搂住男人，用身体的感触向对方确保安全感，一颠一颠地向床挪去。

走动之中，他的阴茎向内插了一截，贴在肠壁上，被温柔地包裹吮吸，这时，趴在肩头的男人发出了甜腻的叫声。Albert明白了，原来是在这一处，男人的身体也太放荡了——如果不用阴茎的话，仅仅依靠手指是很难取悦隐藏在肠道深处的腺体的。

他转过身，将男人的上半身靠在墙上以分散体重，对准那一点猛力进攻起来。

男人终于露出了他渴望见到的美丽表情，一边张着小嘴、无意识伸出一截舌头呻吟着——他应该很希望有人来吻他吧，但Albert是不会被诱惑的，一边绽放出被快感操纵时迷离又天真的罪恶之花。汗水从男人凌乱的额发间流下，划过泛红的眼角时，便如同泪水一般撼动心灵。他的两手还环在Albert的脖颈上，但业已松弛，同时，垂下的一条腿在半空中摇晃，脚尖绷直了，不知是因为将要进入高潮，还是在探查地面、渴望获得更多支撑。

最终，男人像发情的海生雌兽一般，哼哼唧唧地射精了，Albert甚至没来得及转移去床上。精液喷撒在两人的腹部，他低下头，那一片青紫印记又卷土重来，于是，Albert把男人扔在床上，摘下安全套，用手刺激龟头，对着男人那张湿漉漉的潮红脸庞射精了。

过了一会，男人摇摇欲坠地爬起身，晃晃悠悠地闯入浴室。

Albert倒在床上，听着水声，默默回味着Haruka带给他的梦境一般的第一次。这下，他不用担心被人嘲笑了，毕竟，有几个人的破处体验是以把对象抱起来抽插的姿势完成的呢？他露出了大大的笑容。

男人清洗了很久，从浴室探出头来，好像终于恢复了说英语的机能:” My bag, please.” 其中，他抽出一条毛巾，站在浴室门口擦净身体。Albert目不转睛地大方视奸起来，他竟忘记去逗弄一下缀在胸口、乳晕略大的那对可爱小东西了；男人比他瘦很多，肩膀也窄，在赛场上，就像一条尖利的梭子，破开水面

——啊，想起来了，原来是像海豚啊。

Albert摸着下巴，对于他的新发现沾沾自喜起来。男人转过身去，弯下腰来开始擦拭小腿，撅起的臀瓣间，被阴茎来回肏过的小洞若隐若现。莫非他是故意的吗？Albert思忖，就连淫荡这一点，也和海豚非常像。

——Albert在法国某处海滩度假时，曾经遇见过发情期的公海豚对着船只摩擦下体以取得性快感的事情，吓得本准备下水的他只能趴在沙上做日光浴。

男人终于擦完身，赤条条地走近，问:” Can I stay at your place? It’s nearly 1.”

Albert无言地张了张嘴——他以为他们最多只做了一个小时出头，爬去床头柜摸来手机一看，才发现午夜已过，两人前后算上沐浴的时间，竟然花费了快四个小时。

“Sure. You may use my roommate’s bed.” 有何不可呢？运气好的话，早上醒来还可以再做一次，不过，得麻烦Peter回来前通知他一声，否则，也许会撞上男同性恋性交现场。

最终，男人和Albert挤在同一张床上睡了。虽然从禁止接吻时就有这个猜想，但现在Albert有些确信了，男人大概在放浪形骸的同时内心抱有某种洁癖，所以，不能够忍受在完全不认识的人的床上过夜。

清晨，Albert被手机的蜂鸣声吵醒，起初，他以为是Peter在首尔惹了什么麻烦，因为手机隔半分钟便震一下。他痛苦地揉乱头发，支起身来，用力挤着眼睛想让自己清醒起来。他抓过手机，看见锁屏照完全陌生，才意识到，响个不停的，是男人的手机。

他对于窥探他人隐私毫无兴趣——如果他想要追求男人，那么直接问就好。然而，正如他无法抑制地被赛场上的、以及在场馆周边闲逛的男人吸引，他被手机锁屏上的男人吸引了。

屏幕熄灭了，Albert心虚地回头——男人仍旧阖着双眼，沉浸在睡梦中，像猫一样蜷着身体。于是，他又按亮了屏幕。

照片上，男人露出了小小的羞涩笑容，双颊红扑扑的——这是自然的，因为他正被一个茶色头发、身形巨大的男人搂着，后者正在亲吻黑发男人的脸颊。从背景来看，似乎是夕阳西下的海边。

Albert一向被夸赞有敏锐的观察及学习能力，但此刻他希望自己的感官暂停工作，因为，几乎是在完整欣赏完这张甜蜜的合照后，他便立刻意识到，这二人一定是恋人无疑。并且，他们的紧密纽带远远超越了这张几千kb的电子相片所能呈现的。故而，Albert决定，等男人一醒便把他请出去，他可没有兴趣陷入一场如胶似漆的三角恋情中。

就这样，Albert迅速结束了他为时一周不到的怦然心动。


End file.
